


Золотые лисы

by DiGrange



Series: «Серия подсказок от Brokenjaw сериалу Люцифер» [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital bed, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, Больнцы, Общая кровать, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, борьба за отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGrange/pseuds/DiGrange
Summary: «Хлоя Джейн Декер - малиновая кровь и бурлящий рассол.»Является первой частью «Brokenjaw's Lucifer Prompts series» - «Серии подсказок от Brokenjaw сериалу Люцифер».
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: «Серия подсказок от Brokenjaw сериалу Люцифер» [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980325
Kudos: 4





	Золотые лисы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gold Colored Foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923114) by [Brokenjaw (Vrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/pseuds/Brokenjaw). 



Больничная койка тесна, но Люцифер не возражает. Его пиджак в скомканном виде лежит на ближайшем стуле, запонки в карманах. Ноги в носках переплетаются с голыми ногами Хлои, и он обвивается вокруг нее, прижимая ее дрожащее тело к своей груди, как будто он мог украсть у нее холод. Но он не может. 

Детектив вспотела, у нее бледная желтоватая кожа. Лихорадка еще не спала, а далекое чириканье кардиомонитора слишком быстрое чтобы ему нравиться. Слишком похожее на кренящуюся машину на пути к аварии, и недостаточно попадающее в ритм. Он ненавидит то, как ее дыхание звучит в ее груди. Водянистое, слабое и хрупкое. 

В такие моменты ему напоминают правду, которую он так часто пытается забыть. 

Хлоя Джейн Декер - малиновая кровь и бурлящий рассол. 

Она и хрящ, и жир, и нежные мускулы, и острота бледной кости. Всегда так пряма, так мягка и так резка. Его топор, его щит и его плащ. В отличие от звездного света, озона и кричащей пустоты у него под кожей. 

Детектив - одновременно горящее и тонущее. Пламя, которое поглощает и потребляет ее собственный фитиль, пока его не потушит огромное количество кипящего воска - ах, такое же огромное, каким бы погребальным костром Люцифер мог сделать весь мир для нее. Только его Отец мог так жестоко изобрести людей, столь органических, столь податливых внешней коррозии и разъедаемые сами собой одновременно. Люди состоят из глины, морской воды и сладко-горького привкуса ржавого железа. А он, Люцифер, не такой и никогда таким не будет. 

Но, о, как бы он хотел. 

Но, о, как он хочет таких же жизней с ней. 

Это могла быть пара лисиц, танцующих на зеленом лугу - с кучей котят, теснящихся в берлоге под мокрыми от дождя листьями. Пара старых влюбленных, улыбающихся друг другу за выветренным столом для завтрака. Две птицы, нежно перекликающиеся друг с другом через бесконечную ночь. И нескончаемое чередование красоты, песен и радости, возрождаемых снова, снова и снова. Если бы Вселенная была справедливой и честной, он бы последовал за ней на протяжении множества жизней.

Он смахивает прилипшие от пота волосы Хлои, и ее дыхание срывается в груди, как у раненого животного. Она уткнулась носом в его ключицу, не обращая внимания на все их различия. Для нее они - одно и то же - и, может быть, здесь, в этом темном углу больницы в тенях, это правда. 

Хлоя, его кровоточащая, яркая эфемерная богиня, _делает это_ _таким_.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Подсказка "Вам нужно только позволить мягкому животному вашего тела любить то, что оно любит. / Расскажи мне о своем отчаянии, а я расскажу о своем. / тем временем мир продолжается /"
> 
> От переводчика:  
> [1] Автор в примечании ссылается на стихотворение Мэри Оливер  
> Wild Geese http://www.phys.unm.edu/~tw/fas/yits/archive/oliver_wildgeese.html  
> Перевод https://viktor-raykin.livejournal.com/13372.html
> 
> Дикие Гуси  
> Ты не обязан быть хорошим.  
> Не надо ползти на коленях  
> тысячу миль по пустыне, чтоб заслужить прощение.  
> Нужно всего лишь позволить зверьку своего тела  
> любить то, что он любит.
> 
> Поговорим об отчаянии:  
> ты расскажешь мне о своём, я тебе - о своём.  
> А тем временем жизнь продолжается.  
> Солнце, хрустальная сеть дождя  
> плывут над степями, спускаются с гор,  
> будят леса и реки.  
> А дикие гуси опять направляются к дому  
> по высокой прозрачной дороге.
> 
> Кем бы ты ни был, как бы ни был ты одинок, -  
> этот мир к услугам твоего воображения.  
> Он зовёт тебя голосом диких гусей -  
> резким, волнующим,-  
> опять и опять призывая занять своё место  
> за семейным столом природы.
> 
> [2] Я читала и переводила это под песню Стинга "End of the Game", которую мне посчастливилось услышать вживую в его исполнении, и которая, мне кажется, идеально подходит для этого произведения.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZvJm-Enxuo


End file.
